


Acceptance

by Sarita1046



Series: Avenging Naboo [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Betrayal, Colonization, Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Trust, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Sith Jar Jar Binks, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Not even the knowledge of his arriving child had been enough to bring Anakin home, a realization that broke Padmé to her core. Surely, an unassuming friend and political confidant like Jar Jar would provide a safe means of comfort.Working under the premise of Force-sensitive!Jar Jar





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Musical inspiration: “Across the Stars” by John Williams

Padmé Amidala tossed and turned in her bed. The usually comforting and familiar warm season of her home planet Naboo seemed insufferable just then, sweat already breaking out on her brow. The meeting earlier that afternoon between Human and Gungan as they held council in opposition to followers of the Dark Side had gone well – Jar Jar providing his unrelenting support, as always. Their shared planet remained strong as ever, and yet…

She simply couldn’t rid Anakin’s grim expression from her mind, as fires had blazed and explosions resounded all around them from the adjacent war zones. He had changed, she was sure of it by now. That utterly helpless horror that had engulfed her as he’d used the Force to play at choking her still simmered at the back of her mind. And yet, the notion that he had completely fallen to the Dark Side terrified her like nothing she had ever experienced. In fact, the very thought of him murdering innocents threatened to envelope her in a void of horror as inky and endless as the universe itself. 

She had taken to the role of Queen and then Senator with wild abandon, throwing herself into her work to eventually gain the support and companionship of her husband. Now, it seemed, he had slipped away forever – and what tore at her most was the knowledge that not even the revelation of her carrying his child had provoked any qualms for him.

She had lost him. Even after nearly two years of reassurance and companionship to steady his tempestuous demeanor, her ridiculous attempts at appeasing a madman for the sake of saving face had proven futile. The notion that that sweet boy she had met on Tatooine could have truly succumbed to the Dark rather than retain sanity for the sake of his children pained her beyond anything she had known.

Swallowing down a wave of nausea, Padmé took a deep breath and reminded herself that the sickness phase had passed. What she felt now certainly reflected her emotional state – distress that she couldn’t give into, should she hope for a healthy child. Idly, she fingered the pendant at her throat that Anakin had gifted her all those years ago on Tatooine.

For the past several years, Anakin had served as her closest confidant, followed by Obi-Wan and Jar Jar. With the former two at battle and, very likely it seemed, at odds with one another, she felt utterly alone and useless to abate the situation among the various planets, let alone the Dark and Light sides of the Force. So much for assuming political power to make a true difference. Now, Obi-Wan laughably expected her to _rest_ , while her husband did stars knew what else to helpless people.

Very well. If Anakin had truly fallen to the Dark Side, she would raise and protect this child on her own from any that would harm them - their father included. She had actually convinced herself these past months that the news of their child could soothe the darkness rendered by his mother’s death - and yet. She couldn’t deny the very deceit in his willingness to blackmail her over the relationship with their mutual friend. Clearly, his darkness hadn’t begun with Shmi’s passing. Although she had tried many times over to convince the council to escalate slave emancipation on Tatooine, she had ultimately failed to free his mother before her death, something which, though it pained her, she truly had no control over. Even if she knew Anakin must blame her for it.

And then, in her frantic attempt to safeguard her blasted reputation, she had thrown away in recklessness the security of both her and her child. And admittedly come to harbor some twisted hope in Anakin along the way.

Clearing her throat against new furious that threatened to well forth, Padmé couldn’t suppress a gasp at the subtle chirp of the door chime.

“Who-who is it?” She managed more firmly than she’d expected. She figured it couldn’t be anyone untrustworthy to have made it past the guards.

“Misa, Jah Jah, Senatah.” Came the Gungan’s voice from the other side of the metal and silica door.

Jar Jar. Well, in the absence of Anakin and Obi-Wan, she supposed Jar Jar might just be the next best option for company right now. Stewing alone in her own thoughts certainly didn’t seem to be doing any good.

Rising to don the robe draped over her bedpost, Padmé called for entry.

When the Gungan stepped foot into her chamber, the light from the three moons outside caught his strange yellow eyes in a way that sparked a sense of déjà vu in Padmé. Brushing it off, she beckoned to Jar Jar. Those days were long past.

“Please, take a seat.” She motioned to the chair not a meter from her bed, as she took a seat on the edge of the mattress. “What brings you here, Jar Jar? Is all well with Boss Nass and the Gungan side of the Alliance?”

“Yesa,” Jar Jar nodded, “all is fine with wisa. But with yousa, misa think it’s not so good.”

Padmé frowned. Odd how he had figured that from however far away he had been. Perhaps he had somehow already learned of her latest encounter with Anakin.

“You are awake late.” She settled on, keeping an even gaze and folding her hands in her lap. Better to keep this as simple - as formal, as possible. They had gone on several missions together since the tryst ended nearly one year ago, and this wasn't the time to rehash any bitterness. Better yet, best to act like they had never been anything more than colleagues.

“Thinking hard on the Light…and the Dark. A bombad battle.”

She nodded, saying nothing. She suddenly felt both lightheaded and tranquil all at once.

“But misa think now is not the time for yousa to worry. Bad for what grows inside.”

Idly, Padmé felt like that comment should have come across as bizarre…but she somehow couldn’t care amidst this new stupor. 

Those yellow eyes flashed in the soft moonlight once more, and for a reason Padmé couldn’t fathom, she laid on her back. However, despite her not entirely intending the maneuver, she did not regret the instant relief on her spine. At her current size, sitting upright or standing caused almost immediate discomfort.

“Yousa miss Anakin?” It hardly sounded like a question.

The Gungan’s voice sounded oddly distant.

“Yes…he turned. He’s become someone completely different. He wouldn’t believe me when I insisted I still loved him. He couldn’t believe me.”

“This is hisa choice.” Jar Jar remarked, his voice drawing closer as she felt the mattress by her feet sink with the weight of someone taking a seat. “Like many humans, not appreciatin what theysa have.”

Was that a hint of bitterness she detected? It was only to be expected, she supposed, that the tension between Human and Gungan still lingered, especially at times of high volatility among the various planets and systems.

“Yousa have made great queen and senatah.” He continue. “Even if Anakin no longer here, yousa still have power.”

“What do you mean?” She struggled to get the words out now from beneath this strange haze.

Glancing languidly to her left, she frowned once more at the now empty seat where Jar Jar had once sat…then recalled the weight at the foot of her bed.

_He must be sitting on the bed, she thought. It’s fine. Jar Jar is safe. He has always been safe and supportive in matters both political and among friends._

That was when she felt a subtly rough touch to her bare left ankle. 

“What does yousa want right now?”

For some reason, that question evoked the image of Anakin’s resentful face and murky, chillingly lifeless gaze. He had looked at her with so much disdain…the thought of her and what she carried inside clearly something he wanted no part of. 

Stars be damned! She was fed up with always taking care of others, cleaning up their messes and forever needing to maintain a flawless façade that never cracked or faltered.

When the weight at the foot of her bed shifted, Padmé suddenly saw Anakin’s lips in her mind’s eye, quirking up almost as if he’d fixed her with a grotesque smirk as he had played at choking the life out of her. Anger flared in her chest, as she spoke aloud to the other presence in the room, suddenly not remembering nor caring who it was. 

“I want you to touch me...with your mouth.” Even if this wasn’t her husband, he no longer wanted her, so why shouldn’t she do as she pleased? And if it somehow was Anakin, well she would finally see to it that he took to his knees for her.

That soothing roughness didn’t move from her ankle. This realization was swiftly followed up by a refreshing rush of cooler air to the heated and likely moist space between her thighs. Had she removed her undergarments or gone without them tonight? That thought, like many tonight, hardly seemed to matter mere moments after flitting across her mind. 

Lost once again to the lulling shadows of the room, Padmé heard her own voice cry out at the sharp, wet sensation that struck her at the apex of her thighs, vanishing as soon as it had come.

And yet, she remained out of body. Arms and legs as molten steel, the Senator of Naboo drew a sharp breath as the second moist, lukewarm flick returned, this time remaining several seconds longer, trailing from the bud just below her curls to the sensitive and narrow opening below. 

Could this truly be her husband? She vaguely recalled him using the Force to make that fruit float across the table…was he then causing this indescribable sensation as well?  


Padmé’s ability to form conscious thought faltered then, as the wonderful sensation sped up its now circular movements, rendering her nether regions useless amidst a waterfall of blinding pleasure. Already, the pressure had begun building in her abdomen – where she idly recalled her unborn child slept.

The thought of her pregnant state gave way to a near scream as the maddening, moist assailant finally entered her, several thrusts that culminated in an experimental swipe of her inner walls as if exploring for treasure. If this somehow was Anakin returned to her from the Dark, he had brought with him a gift for sensations she had not felt since...

Her next realization came in the form of that warm, rough grasp moving further up from her ankles to grip her thighs. Though all female elders in her life would be screaming right now, Padmé couldn’t care less as she gripped the sheets beneath her and closed her thighs around whatever presence was quickly bringing about her downfall. That sensation reached impossibly deep inside her only for a second, simultaneous sensation to kiss the bud at the apex of her thighs. 

Several more moments of this delicious torture saw Padmé emit a keening moan that ended in a guttural whine, the sweet waves of release washing over her entire body, walls clenching around the phantom serpent inside her.

Anakin. Surely, this must be Anakin back from the Dark Side. Unbidden, memories of her tryst with Jar Jar crept up as well. No - she was still a married woman, and hadn't had anything with the Gungan for years. They were nothing more than memories...

She whimpered at the loss as the exquisite menace retracted from within, gone from one instant to the next.

“I want you!” Padmé gasped out, clutching at the arms of the one before her, “I need you inside me. _All_ of you.”

“Misa fear, cannot enter how yousa want. Misa have only like what yousa have down there. Yousa remember - only the tongue works inside.”

That voice. _No_. Padmé couldn’t stop herself from hyperventilating, her thudding heart leaping into her throat as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Glancing through the darkness at the figure that still held her thighs, she nearly whined anew at the sight of that yellow gaze – eyes of the final of two remaining in this galaxy she thought she could still trust. 

“You… _you_!” She couldn’t manage more beyond initial garble as she sputtered in anger, leaping away from the Gungan as much as her voluminous front would allow. “How could you do that? You took something you had no right to! No _right!_ “

She was well aware she was shouting now, pure rage and humiliation stunting curiosity over why no guards were approaching the chamber to check on the situation amidst all the racket. 

Jar Jar slowly edged toward her, as she pressed her back against the wall. She clenched her thighs, choking back bile at the tingling stickiness she still felt there. 

Raising a hand to her cheek, the Gungan sighed softly as Padmé closed her eyes, letting the tears silently fall. As upset as she was, that feeling of calm had never entirely abated and she somehow knew that the Gungan meant her no violent harm. She couldn’t leave now and face her guards. Between losing Anakin and her current state, she had never felt more lost and alone.

Even Jar Jar, the innocent, clumsy and compliant companion from her childhood…it seemed, had gone the way of Anakin. Had Palpatine swayed everyone dear to her? She hadn't even bothered to consider that a Gungan could _have_ the Force...

Or had the Gungan planned this all along? That statement he had made all those years ago regarding her people possibly feeling threatened by the 'might' of the Gungan Grand Army hadn't been lost on her.

“Something misa had no right to,” Jar Jar’s usually bright demeanor had completely given way to somberness, “just as yousa people had no right to Naboo, yet yousa took anyway.”

Utterly drained, she said nothing, throat raw from shouting. She had lost both Anakin and Jar Jar. Devastating acceptance seeped through her like water freezing upon contact with warm flesh.

Feeling the pull of the Dark, the Gungan continued, gently stroking the flesh of her face, fingers trailing to the ever-exotic hair of her head. “Yousa one of da better humans. Misa truly want to make you feel good, before da darkness gonna come.”

Obi-Wan would feel the life draining out of her soon enough and be on his way. It seemed carrying two Force-sensitive lives within her had proven too much after all. His own manipulation of her awareness had only sealed her fate. Jar Jar somehow couldn’t even bother to feign surprise at how little the knowledge of her dwindling life affected him. None of it mattered any longer - with everyone, including Palpatine, intent on Anakin, no one would suspect the unprecedented existence of three present Sith. Especially not when the third was a Gungan.

With a wave of his hand, Jar Jar removed all recollection of his presence, leaving the human before him with only the memory of the blissful sensations he had brought her - along with the knowledge that she carried twins.

 

The next thing she knew, Senator Padmé Amidala awoke to blinding fluorescent lights and agonizing contractions in her abdomen.


End file.
